The invention relates to a hinge-lid pack made of (thin) cardboard, especially for accommodating a cigarette group, comprising a pack part and a lid which is pivotably attached thereto, and including a collar with a collar front panel and collar side panels, which collar is arranged in the pack part and partially projects therefrom, the portion of the collar which projects from the pack part being surrounded by the lid when the latter is in a closed position.
Hinge-lid packs are used world-wide as a packaging means for cigarettes.
A certain deficiency in this type of pack is that, in the closed position, the lid does quite often not retain the desired precise closing position in which free closing edges of the lid abut corresponding closing edges of the pack part. Instead, an open gap forms between lid and pack part on the front side of the pack. This effect particularly occurs in hinge-lid packs with rounded or polygonal longitudinal edges.
Closing aids have already been suggested (DE-A 30 37 109) in order to provide a remedy for this deficiency. This prior art teaches inwardly directed deformations which are arranged in the collar side panels. When the hinge-lid pack is closed, these deformations interact with corresponding deformations on the inside of the lid side panels.
This known closing aid for hinge-lid packs is relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. Besides, it effects undesirable changes of the design of the hinge-lid pack .